


The Going Rate

by mmmdraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, in a fit of pique, picks up a pair of beautiful men as a present to himself. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Going Rate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this story are mine only in spirit and voice. Their "likenesses", names, categorizing features, favorite activities (other than the randiness I like to make them engage in), studies, teachers, friends, acquaintances, etc., etc., belong to J.K. Rowling and not me.

Street corner. Two o'clock in the morning on 5th Street and Armstrong Drive, the intersection thereof. One streetlight like a permanent lightning bug, so green in its fluorescent hue, another dead and half-hidden in the new moon's shadow. Two figures stood beneath the broken lamp, lounging in a way no one of good repute would on a street corner at two o'clock in the morning.

One figure was dressed in leather boots and pants that had seen far better days, silver bike chain used as a belt, held together by a paper clip bent into a loop. White poet shirt with cigarette burns and coffee stains mostly hidden by the way the ruffles of the shirt fell against his flat chest. Rather boyish face, lanky figure overall, but capped with a tousle of red hair that picked up the hints of light that shone his way, highlighting his rather devious smile.

The other figure, not immediately recognizable as male but, shortly after glimpsing, placed in that category, stood to his side. He wore black combat boots laced up shapely calves where an expanse of pale-skinned leg was shown before the frayings of cut-off jeans picked up only for a short while before a glimpse of stomach that hinted at definition and a worn white wifebeater, cut off at the bottom and low on his chest; as much skin as legally possible while maintaining the dregs of dignity, a taste of warmth, and a decent dose of mystery. He pouted in the street lamp's semi-distant glow, skin fair and firm and lovely beneath delicate blond tresses that fell in soft waves to finely formed cheekbones.

Neither boy looked older than 18, though they were both a comfortable three years older -not much, but enough to comfort all the right people.

In their business, comforting the right people got you money, sex, and attention. Their customers ranged from 16 year-old boys looking for answers to horny old men looking for something to help them get to sleep, even the occasional older woman looking for love in the absolute worst places. It paid well, and that was the main reason they were in on the business.

They worked their corner and people came to them, knowing they could provide such a valuable service as pleasure: raw, intense, and falsely perfect. Each person who walked by who gave them even a passing glance was a potential customer, and the car rounding the corner of 6th Street onto Armstrong was no different.

Both men adopted sensuous stares and provocative poses and kept the looks up as the car slowed to a stop in front of them and sat there, not moving, for a minute.

The redheaded man leaned forward and whispered to the blonde, "Suppose he's never done this before."

Agreeing, the blonde pulled away from the street lamp and approached the car after whispering back, "Although, you should talk about being new." He tapped on the window and when it rolled down, obviously power windows and locks on the vehicle, he spread his legs and leaned down, resting his arms on the door. "Hi, there. You lost?"

So stuck in his routine he was that the man didn't even look at the driver of the car before beginning the seduction. But, when he did, he saw a young man in a shirt, coat and tie with messy brown hair, round glasses that made his face look small, and a peculiar lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. The man was probably the age of the corner's occupants, but looked just as young. He was taking deep breaths and looking between the blonde and the red head. After a moment, he seemed to register the question and said, "Yes, lost. Right."

The blonde smiled. "Well, one of us could go with you and help you find your way. Would you like that?"

The man clutched the steering wheel tightly. "Oh, yes. I'd love that."

"Me, or my friend here, then? We've both got an excellent sense of direction."

Looking between them again, the man seemed to look horrified at having to choose. "Well, you know, I'd hate to split you up. Couldn't you... couldn't you both come?"

The blonde smiled even more and stood, opening the car door. "Fine by me." He looked to the redhead who was still standing by the lamp post. "You getting in?" The redhead swatted him jokingly and opened the back door to the car, sliding into the seat as his door closed in synchronization with the blonde's.

After they drove along a bit, the driver cleared his throat. "So, um, how old are you guys?"

"We're both barely legal across the globe." The redhead grinned.

At the next stoplight, the man turned to look at them both again. "Can I ask your names?"

The blonde looked at him quizzically for a moment. "Only if you let me see your wallet."

He fumbled with his wallet out of his pocket while driving and tossed it to the blonde, giving him more-than-sporadic glances as he opened the wallet and looked through it carefully. "What'd you want to look through my wallet for?"

"Three reasons." He handed the wallet back. "One, I get to make sure you're not a bobby. Two, I see how much you can afford. Three, I have a good laugh over your driver's license photo." He tucked a piece of hair that was tickling at his nose behind his ear. "I'm Draco. That prat in the back is Ron. He's good with his mouth, if you know what I mean, Harry."

"How did you--?" The driver blushed. "Right. You looked at my license."

Draco chortled a bit. "Oops. I forgot my reason number four. I get a blush out of you and that look of stunned confusion when I know your name and you never mentioned it." He paused. "You'd be good to be famous. All the tabloids would think you're such a good little thing for not assuming that everyone knows who you are already and they'd have fun with that sexy scar."

Harry put his hand to his forehead. "A can opener when I was a kid. Someone should have been watching me, I suppose." He tapped his nails on the steering wheel for a moment in a nervous gesture. "You *are*, um, companions, right?"

Ron, from the back seat, leaned forward and put his lips just against Harry's ear. "Yes. Good ones, too. Flexible and agile and all that, fun, and able to take a good pounding if you've got it to give." Harry trembled and seemed to have a hard time staying on the road.

"I hope this is going to be worth it."

Draco smirked and pulled one leg up, resting his foot on the dashboard. His every pose was incredibly seductive, so he could get away with where he put his feet. "It'll be more worth it than anything you've ever done before. Just a question though... what's a stud like you need to be picking up guys like us? With looks like that, they must be falling at your feet. Or, is this a birthday present and it's your first time eating cake?"

Harry blushed slightly. "You *are* sort of presents to myself. I just got a promotion at work and since I don't feel just right picking up a guy in a bar, I wanted to get a bit of experience under my belt."

Ron laughed. "Under your belt?"

After coloring a bit more, Harry joined in on the laughter. "I suppose that's what I get, huh? At least you're both pretty."

Draco let his fingers trail down his exposed thigh. "Quite the same could be said about you. There's something mysterious about you... I can't put my finger on it, but I'll sure as hell try if that's okay with you."

Harry worried at his bottom lip for a moment before pulling into an apartment complex and parking. "We're here."

All three men exited the car, Draco and Ron following Harry up a set of stairs and into a modest apartment decorated with many a model airplane. A parachute hung from the ceiling in one corner. Ron smiled as he took it all in. "You sure must like to be up in the air."

Looking thrilled at the thought, Harry took off his jacket and threw it on the coat rack. "I love to fly. I'll have my pilot's license in about a month. Just... the feeling. It's like nothing I've ever experienced before."

Ron unbuttoned the top of his shirt, the poet ruffles falling back to reveal his smooth white chest. "I think we'll see if we can duplicate the experience."

Draco straddled a desk chair and raised an eyebrow. "How 'bout we get started?"

Fumbling while taking his tie off, Harry spoke up. "Um, sure? I don't really... I know what I'm doing, but I've never been with two guys at once, so I'll just let you two figure out how to do this?"

"That depends, Harry, dear, on one thing," Draco drawled. "Since you say you want to get some experience with this, would you like to be top or bottom?"

Harry looked shocked. "Can't I do both?"

With a smile, Draco stood and walked over to Ron, putting an arm around the other man's shoulders. "You, BJF. Me, RJB. Five hundred if three, four-fifty for two. Work for you?"

Blinking, Harry finally managed to pull off his tie. "What did all of that mean?"

Ron grinned impishly, a look that made him more than usually attractive. "I suppose you'll find out, won't you?"

Harry grinned back. "I suppose so."

And things suddenly kicked into gear. Draco and Ron stripped off their clothing in a sexy manner that was mostly without tease. Completely nude, and not looking a bit uncomfortable, the pair turned toward Harry. Within moments, he was naked and on the bed; Draco on one side, Ron on the other.

Almost immediately, Harry felt two pairs of hands pushing and pulling him so that he was on the bed on his hands and knees, spread wide. Pleasantly aroused, Harry gasped slightly as he felt a condom being fitted over his cock, then lips pushing it the rest of the way down. When Harry lowered his gaze, he saw the exciting image of Ron, eyes shut so that his long eyelashes were fanned out delicately over lightly freckled cheeks. His cheekbones were prominent as he spread his jaw and took Harry in, seeming to delight in the process.

From behind, Draco was fiddling with a small jar. When it popped open after a moment's manipulation, Draco smiled and got on his stomach behind Harry. He kissed up the back of one thigh and then brought his hands up, parting Harry to the world. Almost immediately, he brought his lips to rest at the smooth cleft which parted the pert buttocks, kissing a line between them. Harry gasped, then moaned, losing himself in two talented mouths at once.

Ron giggled to which Draco responded briefly, "Don't laugh with your mouth full," before going back to the business at hand. With a practiced tongue, he teased at Harry's entrance, probing ever so slightly to begin to get Harry prepared for entrance.

On Harry's other side, Ron was doing a good job of relaxing Harry. He seemed more than happy to have the man's good-sized cock sheathed in latex and down his throat, suckling with great skill and joy.

Draco was intent on breathing in Harry's scent, entranced by the musky smell as he lost himself in providing pleasure.

Harry grew mindless as his body tried to absorb the pleasure of things he could only place names to afterward. Blowjob, rimjob; at the same time combined with a proper feel up all the while.

The trio writhed in moans and roaming hands on the bed until Draco pulled away for a moment and caught sight of the clock on Harry's bedside table. He rose onto his knees and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, biting his shoulder lightly. "Assuming you want to eat sometime in the next week, we should get on with this."

Harry nodded impatiently. "Right, just... oh, fuck, he's good." Harry jolted slightly and rasped out words of pleasure. 

A moment later, Ron pulled away and kissed up Harry's smooth thigh and lithe side. "Right. That we should." He paused to grin. "Get it on, you know." He rolled the used condom off of Harry and tossed it in a trash can by the bed.

Draco was already ready with lubricant from the jar on his fingers. He handed the jar to Ron. "Prep yourself, Red. We owe Mr. Potter a good bit more of pleasure."

Ron grabbed the jar, a water-based lubricant, and plunged two fingers in. Positioning himself on the bed with his legs spread wide, he ran his fingers lightly along his entrance, tracing the soft pucker of flesh before invading it with a soft gasp. Draco was doing much the same to Harry, though he'd started with one finger before shortly adding the next. When both Ron and Draco whispered out, "Four," they knew they were ready.

Harry felt another condom being slid down his length that had come to power again under Draco's careful ministrations. He turned to see Draco putting on a condom as well. He grinned at Harry. "Standard procedure. Keeps us all a bit more safe, though being tied down might be a nice addition on those smaller beds."

Blushing a bit at the idea, Harry colored even more when Ron slid under him, spread like the delicious treat he was. Just as he positioned himself at Ron's entrance, he felt Draco behind him. Draco leaned forward and whispered into Harry's ear, "Just push out against me and you'll be fine."

Ron pulled Harry forward into him. Harry groaned at the sheer pleasure to be found in the tight grip on his cock. He unconsciously pressed back and felt Draco's balls nudging at his own and the distinct 'full' feeling that went with being screwed. "Oh, you're in." So lost in pleasure he had been that his loosened entrance allowed Draco in without pain.

Draco smiled. "I'm in. Now, just flow with it. Let it be the most amazing thing you've ever experienced. Just fly."

Experimentally rocking back and forth, Harry began to find a rhythm and, soon enough, he was flying. The sensation of his skin rubbing against someone else's, the sweat, the *heat*, the pleasure... He knew he wouldn't last, but he'd try.

Ron was blissfully aware of the way Harry managed to hit his prostate on every thrust within in, always pulling back against Draco, then coming back for more.

Within minutes, Harry was thrusting back and forth like a piston, his orgasm building in his belly and aching to be released. "Oh, please... so... close..." It was only when Draco's hands fumbled for his nipples and gave them a sharp squeeze that he cried out, pumping out, spent, feeling the swell and steady pulse of the veins of Draco's own cock, firmly inside of him. Ron had released, too, at the final assault of his prostate.

Throbbing, still, the trio gently pulled apart. Draco and Ron were almost immediately pulling on clothes over their spent selves. Harry mumbled from the bed, "How much do I owe you?"

Draco bit his lip and held a short conversation with Ron that Harry couldn't hear. "Four hundred and fifty," was the number he came up with. "And, if you ever want to see about getting us again, get me a pen or pencil and some paper. I'll give you a number."

Stumbling around a bit, quite exhausted by the other two men, Harry came up with his wallet, a pen, and an old grocery receipt. Harry counted out the money as Draco scribbled something in daintily messy script, then jotted down a number and another bit of text.

A moment later, Draco and Ron were gone, the door was shut, the air was cold, and Harry clutched an old grocery receipt like a lifesaver in his hand.

Harry sat down on the bed and took a few deep breaths to come to terms with the events he'd just paid for... worth every penny. But, his friends Neville and Seamus had highly recommended the two, though neither had done both men at the same time.

The receipt in his hand unfurled from the loose ball he'd accidentally clutched it into. He felt the prick of one edge in a slight papercut. He looked and smiled at the words Draco had scribbled down. 

"For a good time for free, call 555-4347.  
\- Draco & Ron  
P.S. We HAD a good time and look forward to another flying lesson."

And, they were gone. But, that didn't mean they wouldn't be back... not if Harry had any say in it.


End file.
